My Vaporeon Maid Made Me This Way
by Foxohki x3
Summary: A male human loving and lusting over his female Vaporeon maid who has recently entered her first heat. Contains human/Vaporeon mating of course! As well as a lot of tail hole play! Don't like, don't read! Or read anyway and become a fan of it! ;3


** Inspired by the godly Vaporeon pictures made by the Japanese artist fuddy.  
**

***** This whole story's not rhyming, so please just bear with me. Keep going, keep reading! It might just get yiffy! *****

The way she hums 'eon' while cleaning the floor, I wish to hear 'vapor!' as I enter her door. To run up and grab her while she scrubs from behind, then explore that warm cavern to see what I might find. Have her slide in the suds as I push my way through her folds, oh only if only could I ever be so very bold...

_Is it okay to be thinking in such ways about a pok_é_mon? Let alone about one who usually walks around on all fours… Still, I seem to enjoy all of those special features that define her as a feral pok_é_mon the most. Enjoying them far more than a human probably should..._

Her apron hides little and I can see through to her chest, six tiny pink nipples, to me they're the best. Crystal blue eyes that I lose myself in for days, the cute things she does in her unique poké ways. I love the white frill elegantly surrounding her neck, the blue fin down her spine, I just have to peck. To kiss every inch of that Vaporeon's form, she's the reason I live and why I'm glad I was born...

_I find myself thinking about that Vaporeon a lot. Okay, that's an understatement... She consumes my mind for a good part of the day, and then most of the night as well. Which is when I will usually whip out a few compromising pictures I have of her and well, you know..._

I snapped a few photos as she put clothes in my drawer, tail up in the air, pokémon pussy galore. White skin turning pink along that sleek slit, so inviting and soft, I have so longed to visit. Her tiny little tail hole that lies just above, it's begging for prodding, and my tongue it would love. I'd grip onto her hips and go for a dip, lick and lap at her neck while my sanity slips...

_Sometimes I think she does it on purpose. Always giving me such views of her most tender areas... It's not my fault really! The way my sexual inclinations seemed to have turned to after being taunted by her for so long I mean..._

Voluptuous Vaporeon vagina always vividly on display, tonight I will venture, today is the day. I used to be normal, my thoughts would not stray. It's my Vaporeon maid who has made me this way…

That breathtaking Vaporeon has been our maid for about a year now; never battling, I guess cleaning was just more her thing. It's an easy enough job for her to do too. Being a water type and all, her body has been graced with unlimited access to all of the slippery liquids she could want, and she always seemed to work her magic very fast on any mess she happened to come across. As a result of her speedy tidying, most of the day you would find her just lounging around the house doing absolutely nothing like a common house Skitty; tonight I will give her something to do though, and every night for the rest of my life if she lets me... She has tortured me for too long whether she knows it or not, and so tonight I will take her and make sure that she's caught...

Somewhere along the line, maybe between the way she stands up on her little stool to dust those hard to reach top shelves with her feather duster and the constant back and forth washing the floor motions she will always make while scrubbing the floor with her forepaws lowered and hindquarters raised, tail hiked up high in both scenarios and enabling me to catch a small glimpse of the incredibly soft looking dark pink insides hidden out of view between that delicately placed, cloud-white toned mound of flesh so perfectly displaying her vaginal slit that would tend to stretch and constrict a bit as she moved around doing those chores, I had started to develop serious feelings for that Vaporeon body... And I'm now at the point where I have fallen madly in love with every aspect that composes and represents who she is; every curve of her form… I would love nothing more than to feel them pressed to mine, to run my hands along her beautiful, sleek blue skin and to play with every inch of her; especially those pink areas, her most sensitive areas...

My parents would be gone for the night. Off doing something, what, I can't seem remember. As soon as I heard my dad say that they wouldn't be back until tomorrow I stopped paying attention; my mind becoming fixated on thoughts of what I would do to our Vaporeon maid while they were away... For once we are finally alone, I will prod and pleasure that pokémon's sex until I hear her cry 'Vaporeon!' in orgasm, causing her leak love liquids to the floor below. Then she will have to clean the mess up of course, she is the maid after all... And as she washes those messy vaginal juices with her sponge, her body will slide back and forth like it always does, only this time I will come up from behind to wrap my arms around her waist and quickly mount that enticing rump as I have imagined doing hundreds of times. I will help her scrub away her female essence as I hump against her behind to rock her body back and forth; my fingers running up and down along her undersides to stroke and caress her six teats as my penis slides in and out of her clenching cunny to make her mewl in delight under me, I will gradually bring her to another climax and cause more of her juices to leak forth onto the floor for her to clean... Err... Where was I? Right... My parents...

My parents told to me that our Vaporeon was about a year or so old and that her body was going through some typical female pokémon 'changes' as it became ready for mating, and that I shouldn't be worried. They told me that she must be kept in my room while they were away because she had entered her first 'heat', and under no circumstances may she be let out of the house; something about how they couldn't handle her becoming pregnant right now and didn't want to attract any unwanted poké male's attention. They told me nothing about keeping her away from HUMAN males...

My parents told me these things as if I didn't notice the changes of her body immediately, as If I hadn't been anticipating her first heat for months now, and as if I would let that vulnerable Vaporeon body leave my sight for even a second... Like I would ever allow another male to hump and impregnate her before I ravished her innocence and tried my damnedest to fertilize her pokémon eggs with my human seed. Yes... My parents told me absolutely nothing about keeping her away from ME...

I had discovered the tell-tale signs of a heating Vaporeon a few days ago. Periodically checking up on her, I took note as the subtle, light pink hue that accented her vaginal slit became a brighter shade with each passing hour and the lovely feminine color itself bled outwards in all direction from her sex to slowly overtake the white skin that marked her undersides until eventually encompassing her entire crotch and lower stomach. By today her heat has really seemed to have fully set in, and when I peaked in on her this morning, I found a pokémon vulva turned almost a shade of red; her genitals inflamed and begging for a male's soothing touch. I stayed there for quite a while just watching her rear end in awe as small drops of warm looking liquids slowly leaked out from that overheated orifice to go dribbling down her lower crotch and left hind leg; wearing a flustered look on her face all the while, she appeared to be lightly panting even while performing the most easiest of her tasks...

I can tell that that wanting, salivating sex slit has never been poked before. She would have been too young to mate as an Eevee, and I've known her for most all of her Vaporeon life. Plus, this IS her first heat after all, and that's generally when her species first have sex... But after tonight she will be a virgin Vaporeon no longer, I will see to tha...

_I'm quickly brought out of deep thought as I hear a door slam and then the opening and closing of a garage door shortly after; my eyes going tall and my breathing becoming shortened as I continue to listen to tires roll against concrete and my parents car roll out of the drive way and down the road to finally leave me home alone. Just me and our heating Vaporeon maid..._

"Vaporeon! Come here girl!" I shout so that she'll come to my room from wherever she is in the house; where I will then close the door and proceed to do naughty sorts of things with her... "You're supposed to be in my room while mom and dad are gone!" I yell again in case she hadn't heard me; and suddenly I hear her paws thumping against carpet as she runs down the hall leading up to my room; my heart racing abnormally fast in anticipation of her arrival.

She's coming, this is it, the moment I've waited so long for...

"Vaporeon vapor?" She asks me something in her poké speech as she peeks her head through the door of my room.

"I'm right here Vaporeon. You wanna see something on my laptop?" I reply while lying down on my bed just out of her view, then lean forward and sit up so she can see me there; her eyes quickly finding mine.

"Eon vapor?" She questions again as she comes into my room and jumps up onto my bed, and I take notice of how she's completely nude and not wearing her clear white, see-through apron that she often wore while cleaning; my mouth becoming wet and damp as I catch a glimpse of her genitals' pronounced readiness to mate as she circles a few times on my bed before lying down to become make herself comfortable.

Getting up, I quickly close the door and get my laptop, then climb back onto the bed, turn it on, and join Vaporeon there by sitting down beside her laying form.

"Oh, it's just some cool pictures I thought you might like! You're going to be trapped in here for a while right? Might as well do something to pass the time!" I explain to her.

I had thought this through for quite some time now. How to ease her into the idea of having sex with me I mean… I will first show her some photos of pokémon mating I have saved on my laptop. Getting her nice and aroused by having her see her own species having sex... Then, after that, I will open the ones I have of poképhiles making love to their pokémon to turn her on to the idea of doing similar acts with me...

Vaporeon continues to look onward at me with a quizzical expression on her face as I quickly lean forward to start typing and enter my password, and her gaze turns towards my laptop's screen as it turns on to display the desktop; my heart sinking to the pit of my stomach as my three favorite pictures of her heating vagina and cute pink crotch shots I had taken just yesterday appear on screen before us and my plan instantly becoming ruined as I clearly make the pokémon lusting pervert I am...

_'Oh my god... Did I seriously forget to close those windows?'_

"Va... Por... Eon?" she asks me something ever so curiously, and then swiftly rolls over onto her back before leaning forward with the front half of her body to look down between her hind legs.

I guess she was asking me if that was the same inflamed Vaporeon vulva that belonged to her...

Looking back and forth now between her swollen slit and the pictures displayed on my laptop, Vaporeon seems to put two and two together as I remain sitting there paralyzed with a mixture of emotions running through me; fear, embarrassment, arousal...

"Umm... I... You see... Err..." I stumble, trying to find some words to say; continuing to watch onwards in slight horror and amazement as Vaporeon places her right forepaw on the touch pad of the laptop and guides the mouse downwards to another window I had minimized in the task bar.

_'What the hell? How does she know how to use a laptop?'_ I panic further as Vaporeon mouses over the minimized tab to then click down on it and maximize the window; the video I had on loop of a male trainer having sex with his female Vaporeon poké style appearing on screen; human hunched over his eeveelution's back and playing with her nipples as he thrust his crotch repeatedly against her behind to make her moan loudly in pleasure. I often opened that video while looking at the pictures I have of my own Vaporeon maid's private parts… Pretending she's the one making those 'Vapor... Vapor...' huffing noises as I commit similar types of acts with her in my head...

_'So I forgot to close that too huh... Luckily I DID at least have the sound turned off... No no no!'_ I think to myself as she brings the mouse over to the speaker volume icon to then click and turn it up half way; our ears being greeted with the sounds of a mewling, panting Vaporeon and wet male flesh slapping and sliding into a gripping female pokémon hole.

Staring at the laptop and seeming to be utterly fixated by the interspecies mating pair, my own, far superior looking Vaporeon slowly stands up to advance a few paces forward and move her head closer to the screen; heating poké vagina right in front of me now as she stands with her rear end right in my face, I could tell that she was liking what she was seeing as hot liquids leaked out at an alarming rate from the bottom of her slit. Watching her displayed interest in amazement, my obviously very aroused, blue friend's tongue leaves her maw to begin lapping at the screen where the male trainer and his Vaporeon's sex are connected and repeatedly disappearing and reappearing inside her body.

_'Yes... She definitely likes what she's seeing...'_ I think to myself; more than ready to see if she'd be interested in doing more than just watching poké porn...

Crawling on the bed to position myself directly behind her, I then gently place both my hands on her lower back; causing Vaporeon to stop her licking and quickly look back over her shoulder at me upon feeling my touch there; her cheeks very flushed and as pink as the region around her crotch, her eyes were filled with what could only be lust as she just stared at me, unmoving.

Sliding both my hands backwards a bit along her skin, I lightly gripped either of her rump cheeks with my fingers, and her long, muscular tail immediately hikes straight up to show me her vent in response; almost as if she were asking me to mount her...

My heart starts pounding hard, nearly beating out of my chest as she keeps her tail raised and continues to look back at me with that same intrigued looked of arousal; her form so willing with my face so close to her heating box, finally I am able to see it up close; to feel it's warmth radiate against me...

_'I have dreamed of this moment, touched myself while imagining it even... Why was it so easy to get her to cooperate? Did she feel the same way about me all along...'_

Keeping her submitting stance and giving me more than enough encouragement to proceed with her body language, I slowly trail my right hand further downwards along her rear and my fingers leave blue skin behind to gingerly dance over pink as my digits make there way to her crotch and continue their journey towards to that normally slightly pink and visible Vaporeon vagina so very red and noticeable; an easy target for any pokémon penis to find, I would like to give it a human one... Reaching the very top of those puffed up pussy lips, I press the ends of my index and middle fingers to them and just hold them there for a second; finding they feel just as enticing as they looked, so soft and inviting in every way… Running them downwards along her slit so slippery, warm and pleasing to the touch, I notice her lubricating sex juices begin to stream out in steady flow as if I had turned on an arousal faucet; vagina shuddering and maw letting out a soft "eon..." moan as I teased her there and she felt another's touch for the first time, her wetness lightly splashed everywhere as vaginal lips clamped down tight; female juices sprinkling onto my bed as I feel a few droplets graze my face, her small cry of pleasure joined the mewlings of the Vaporeon in the video still on as I notice just how very hard my heart was beating and the way my breathing had become sharp and heavy.

_'It's... It's finally happening... I'm touching it...'_

I wasn't going to force her into anything she didn't want to do... But it was entirely obvious that she wanted this as much as me; from the pleasurable noises she made, to the wanting lust that was vividly displayed all over her body. I want nothing more than to please this Vaporeon's form. To have her squeal in delight as I touch all of those most tender and sensitive areas, all highlighted in pink by her arousal and body's timely need to mate; her cheeks, her breasts, her entire crotch area getting brighter and brighter pink as it encroached upon her vaginal slit; I must touch and lick them all...

Gently rubbing my fingers upwards now along her most sacred opening, I am rewarded with yet another groan of Vaporeon delight, so I then begin gently sliding them back downwards to repeat the process; digits becoming increasingly wet and sticky as they are covered in her distinctly female liquids.

Removing my hand from her sex for a moment, I bring my fingers to my nose to smell the substance; eyes rolling to the back of my head as I take in the alluring aroma of Vaporeon's vagina into my nostrils. Opening my mouth, I then promptly insert my index finger and middle finger inside to suckle the juices off and to have my pallet relish in their flavor as well.

Upon getting distracted by her female essence for a bit, I now once again turn my gaze back towards my beautiful, perfect pokémon; finding her positioned changed as she rests laying on her forelegs and leaves hind legs standing, rump and tail as high as they can go, her face still staring back at me affectionately as she presents herself in true pokémon form; no qualms about it, she was giving her body to me now...

Placing both of my hands on the very base, front side of her incredibly powerful, well-toned tail, I then slowly slide them upwards to feel the entirety of the huge appendage by reaching the top, and then make my way back downwards along the back, undersides of it.

_'I've always wanted to do that...'_ I think to myself while lightly laughing; never feeling so close to this pokémon whom I loved and saw every day; finally being allowed to touch her body in the way I've always wanted without it being awkward or having to worry about being rejected...

"Vapor?" she inquires; probably curious as to why I was touching her tail like that. "Vapor... Eon..." She huffs as I begin lightly tracing my fingers up and down that sensitive outer fold that is her vulva once more; soothing and teasing the hot leaky entrance, it was no doubt yearning for her master's penis...

"Vapor?" She barks as my fingers move upwards to her tail hole, her eyes widening as I lightly rub just the end of my index finger in circles around the puckered orifice. "Eon vapor?"

Getting an idea and quickly stopping my quite forbidden touchings of her distinctly different body once more, I maneuver my way to her right side before then leaning over the lowered front half of her body a ways and placing my now Vaporeon essence cleaned fingers atop my laptop's touch pad. Making some adjustments and closing the video she had found, I then dig through a few folders before find the file I had in mind and opening another one; a female Flareon lying down on her back with hind legs spread wide apart appearing on the screen, the view then slowly pans out to show her trainer kneeling down between them with a raging erection.

Back pedaling a bit to return to my former sitting position directly behind my Vaporeon maid rear end, she resumes her presenting pose with head now turned towards the screen to watch the video I put on for her; and I lower my head to her sex to begin licking along the length of her slit and lap up those tasty liquids of hers right from the source as soon as she becomes distracted…

"Vaporeon!" She cries out in surprise; either at the sensation of my tongue running along the wet lips of her vulva or because she reached the part of the video where the trainer inserts his penis into his Flareon's tail hole to then start thrusting it in and out her fluffy form.

"Va—por... Va—p or..." She begins to huff a pleasured sound as I continue running my tongue upwards against her slit again and again. "Eee—on..." She lets loose a more drawn out moan of happiness as I insert my tongue inside the base of her sex; a steady stream of female juices flowing into my mouth for me to thirstily drink down. "Va... Vaporeon..." She grunts and groans further as I bring my tongue upwards while still inside her fleshy female box; texture feeling entirely too good against my sensitive tongue as the incredibly soft, squishy flesh of her sex box makes my erection throb hard and rigid; eager to take my tongue's place inside her. "Eon!" She howls as I reach the top of her vulva and scrape my tongue a bit harder against her slit while removing it from inside her.

I'm sure she's never had an orgasm before... And I'm going to bring her to one as slow as I possibly can. I'm going to make sure she will always remember her first climax she had with her master by having it be the most powerful one she will ever experience... Bringing her to the verge of physical bliss, I will then make sure that my penis is inside to enjoy in her in that first ever euphoric excitement and release my seed into her rippling, vibrating depths at that very moment so she associate the feeling of my warm goo being shot inside her with the intense physical pleasure she's experiencing... When done enough times, she may even become conditioned to orgasm whenever she feels that sensation of hot male fluids being sprayed into her depths, conditioned to orgasm along with her master so we can revel in that wonderfulness together, always…

Ceasing my tonguing of Vaporeon sex I set my sights a bit higher; eying her puckered tail as she remains presenting to me with head facing forward to watch the poké porn video I put on her for; entitled 'flare hole', if I remember correctly, the main theme was being that of tail hole play, and I wanted her to watch it show her that pokémon did indeed enjoy having that area played with...

"Ee... Ee... Eon..." She pants as I begin licking hard at her little anus; pressing my tongue against it and licking upwards before lightly tracing just the tip of my licker in circles around the bumpy entrance.

Bringing my right hand's index and middle finger back to where they once were on her slit, I again begin to rub them in an up and down motion against her female entrance while continuing to lick at her more ambiguous tail hole just above; torturously playing with the two holes on her rear end as all verbalization from her stop and an incredibly labored panting takes their place; a kind of deep pleasured breathing sound that I could listening to forever... A sound I want to hear right in my ear as mate her like a rutting male Vaporeon...

"EON!" She howls as I stab through the center of her pink puckered ring of flesh and spread the entrance apart with my tongue before slow slowly press it inside her oddly sweet tasting tail hole; Vaporeon pressing her hind end backwards into my face as I do so, seeming to try and get it to go deeper within her.

Slowly withdrawing my licker from inside her upper hindquarter hole and stopping my teasing of her slitted entrance just below with my fingers, I bring my head downwards, lower along her raise rump to then find the very base of her vulva and lick slowly begin licking upwards from there; a fine string of my saliva connecting her cute little tail hole to the tip of my tongue and gently falling between the contours of her pussy lips as shift. Continuing my lap across her behind, my mouth organ lightly traces against her outer folds before leaving her vagina behind and running along the small section of pink skin above her slit and finally contacting her tail hole place right above once more; both of her sensitive entrances quivering in delight as their distinctly different flavors dance together on my pallet to create a cocktail of female Vaporeon juices, my mind became drunk with lust as I begin to repeat that same licking process to collect more and more of her combine liquids before drinking down the blended treat like a thirsty Lickatounge; causing my lovely pokémon maid to mewl and pant in pleasure as she's touched like she's never has been before.

My excited member throbbed and pushed tightly against the confines of my jeans and boxers as I continue to dine on forbidden Vaporeon fruits so very ripe and ready, and I suddenly stop my tonguing of vulva and tail hole to quickly undo my belt buckle and remove both garments; the potent musk of my aroused maleness filling the air and seeming to catch the attention of my favorite blue quadruped as she finally stops watching my laptop to look back over her shoulder towards me and spy my exposed penis. Quickly removing my shirt as well to become completely naked, I continue curiously watching Vaporeon as she stands up onto her forelegs and finally breaks her presenting stance she had resumed for me all the while I explored and touched her most sensitive, intimate poké areas, to promptly shuffle about on my bed and turn around to face me; her eyes remaining fixed on my crotch as if a Houndoom eying their soon to receive treat.

Casually leaning forward alongside Vaporeon's now standing form, I proceed to close my laptop's screen so that it doesn't get damaged while committing delightfully deviant, pokémon-human love activities just like in the videos she viewed. Distracted for only but a few seconds in my actions, I suddenly feel the cold wetness of a certain eeveelution's nose running up and down along the length of my maleness, and hear the snorting, sniffing type sounds of an investigating female; her inquiring touch sending shivers of pleasure up my spine as she rubbed and deeply inhaled the scent of my hardened shaft, she then causes me to jolt upright a bit at the pleasant yet surprised sensation her snout rubbing into my balls and giving them a swift exploratory lick.

"Vapor, vaporeon..." she whispers as she pushes her left forepaw into my side and forces me to fall over and lay down onto my right side before quickly bringing her head back downward to my crotch to begin aggressively licking at my genitals; almost instantly cumming as my penis is bathed in a warm, damp Vaporeon tongue to cause intense waves of physical pleasure surge into my body with each lavished stroke, somehow I manage to hold myself back with the thought of emptying my seed into the depths of her vagina as it spasms in her first ever orgasm like I had always imagined doing…

My maleness, shiny and wet with pokémon saliva, is denied any more loving laps from my Vaporeon's licker as I roll over onto my back and lean forward with the front half of my body to take either side of her head between my hands and gently lift it up and away from my crotch; receiving a reluctant 'eon...' whine from her in response as I force her to stop.

Staring into her deep blue eyes lovingly, they quickly find mine and look back with equal admiration as I bring either of my thumbs to the front of her face and begin lightly rubbing her noticeably flushed cheeks with my thumbs; my other digits gently caress the frills on either side of her head which stood to resemble aquatic ears. Bringing my head forward and closer to Vaporeon's as I continue to pet and caress her, I give her a little lick on the ends of her muzzle lips just like how I've seen mated pokémon do to show their affection for one another; my magnificent maid closing her eyes in response and immediately licking me back to return the gesture and then some. With a long pokémon licker repeatedly lapping and lapping at my lips, I remove my own tongue from my mouth once more to lick back against her enthusiastic, pink velvet maw organ; our lickers rubbing and touching as human and pokémon kiss each other passionately, I seems as though I can no longer hold back the incredibly powerful urge to feel my member inside her and finally connect in that special way with her...

Slowly leaning backwards onto my bed with Vaporeon's head still firmly between my hands, I guide her with me as our tongues continue to flit across one another's so to make her walk forward until she is finally standing by my side and I am lying flat on my back. Now in our new position, I remove my right hand's fingers from the side of her head and I meander them downwards along the white frill surrounding her neck and length of her back before reaching her upper right flank and gently push her hindquarters towards mine; Vaporeon seeming to start licking back against my tongue even harder as she feels my touch on her rear end; cooperating with how I'm moving her and sidestepping to place her right hind leg up and over the lower half of my body before laying down on top of me and maneuver her right foreleg on that side as well to straddle my chest and upper thighs with her all fours, I felt the length of her exquisite tail pressed between my own two human legs as it went downward against them and gently waggled back and forth here.

Wanting to feel the massive and well defining trait that is my water eeveelution's tail with my hands once more and to free my penis which had apparently become pinned by her underbelly as she laid over me, I place both of my palms at the very base of the giant blue appendage so perfectly adapted for swimming, and then grip with all ten fingers; feeling the raw power and well-toned muscle it possessed as I cup my hands around it as Vaporeon continued to tongue at my lips and I cease my licking to divert all my attention elsewhere. Tugging upwards on her tail, she obliges me in standing back up on her hind legs just enough so that my member is freed, and I swiftly use my left hand to push my throbbing male part back and upwards; my liberated maleness shooting straight up against her behind as she promptly lays her hindquarters back down against me, I feel the length of her vulva rubbing against the length of my penis as it becomes hot-dogged just inside that outer fold of her moist and hot, heating vaginal lips, and Vaporeon stops her licking kisses of my mouth as she feels our genitals touch for the very first of what I'm sure will be many, many times...

Both my hands find my way back to her body as I gently tug the base of her tail up and push it backwards, she again obliges me in maneuvering her hindquarters along with my touch, and I feel her slippery slit slide upwards along the length of my shaft just slightly before feeling the tip of my penis slip inside and become consumed by one heavenly, in season Vaporeon vent; the end of my maleness pressing right up against the back wall of her vaginal tunnel and lightly jumping into her there as the rest of my male meat throbs and twitches in eagerness.

"Va—Vapor... Vaporeon..." She mewls as my gripping hands remain on her tail base and I gently guide her hindquarters back downwards; my penis being taken deeper and deeper into the depths of her body as she slowly squats on her hind legs to have the tip scrape against the back wall of incredibly silky-soft, damp and warm confines of an aroused heating pokémon sex and careful take my entire length within her vaginal tunnel, before finally resting her crotch directly on top of mine; normally pink colored human flesh meeting rare, cutely hued pink Vaporeon flesh.

My penis remains hilted and hidden within her form as I take in the sensation of being physically connected and at one with the eeveelution I've so longed to this with, and genitals twitch as the uniquely male appendage carefully occupies her perfect fitting female orifice with its entirety; the pleasured feelings of being with her like this something truly indescribable as slide my hands upwards along the length of her tail to feel it once more and vividly grasp the unique body of which I had become so attached to.

Slowly moving both hands back downwards along her tail after their short trip to the beginning of her fluke near its end while my member continues to rest more than comfortably and happy inside my pokémon's sex, my left hand trails to her upper right rump cheek to gently rub and massage the area while my right one curves around to the back underside of her tail to and sliding down against her behind.

"Ee... Ee… Ee—eon!" She lets out little sounds of excitement and then cries out in a surprise and pleasure as I gently trace the puckered entrance of her tail hole with my right hand's middle finger in a circle before gently bringing the tip to the center and slowly pushing the digit it inside; feeling her vagina clench hard around the length of my penis and become increasingly tighter overall as another one of her hindquarters holes becomes filled; her entire body reacting as forepaws quickly move to the sides of my body and blue forelegs promptly latch on to hug my upper torso, a large Vaporeon simultaneously tail hikes straight up, just like how my member would every time I see her clean around the house in that arousing way she tends to do.

"Va... Va... Vaporeon vapor vaporeon..." She tries to tell me something in her poké speech as I begin gently rocking my finger back and forth inside her anus; feeling the two distinctly separate sets of muscles of her tail hole and vagina squeeze and contract around my repeatedly invading digit and firmly embedded maleness, the all-encompassing, soft and moist, warm embrace of her female orifice would grasp in varied intervals to tease me with tight clenches as I continued to finger her tail hole; desperately asking me on to slide the male flesh buried within her back and forth through the folded walls of her sex to increase both of our pleasure.

Removing my right hand's index finger from Vaporeon's tiny pokémon pooper, I place it on the left of her upper rump to match my left hand's position on the other side, and then slide both hands upwards along the smooth, blue skin of her back; aiming to rub all of those pink, sensitive areas of hers that I haven't yet before finally bringing her to the verge of orgasm and quickly joining her there and filling her womb with the wrong species' reproductive materials.

Shifting our bodies to get into a better position, I press my hands firmly down against Vaporeon's upper back to hold her against me, and then roll us over onto our sides. Stopping there for a brief moment, I then continue until she's flat on her back instead of me; my aquatic goddess staring back at me happily and panting lightly with tongue cutely lolled out to the front side of her maw, my penis deeply embedded inside her body all the while as we shifted and now jumping and throbbing hard within her love hole for it knew what's to come.

Leaning upright with the front half of my body, I relinquish Vaporeon's foreleg hold as I fold my legs underneath me to straddle the base of her tail with them and she lies on her back watching me intently. Bringing my hands around from where I had them on her upper back to place them on the very middle of her stomach, right on the spot where her undersides were still white, I then slowly run my fingers downwards along her belly towards her crotch; being careful not to touch her very most bottom set of nipples just yet as I leave white skin behind to rub against aroused pink flesh; loving that lovely hue that all Vaporeon's seem to display around their genitals whenever aroused, her heating body constantly causing it to show and spread further along her body than it normally ever would otherwise.

"Ee... Eon... Eon... Eon..." She verbally huffs with every exhale of breathe as I meticulously bring either of my thumbs to the base of her vulva to start repeatedly rubbing them up and down along the length of her two mounds of prominent female flesh; my penis deep inside her inflamed, vibrantly bright pink slit and encompassed by the incredibly soft and warm undulating folds of her sex.

"Vaporeon... Vapor..." She tells me, panting more heavily as both of my middle fingers find either of her bottom most nipples to gently prod and push the little pleasure sticks; all the while never stopping my thumb rubbing to simultaneously rub and caress the entrance to her forbidden poké paradise of which I had finally entered; continuing my plan to touch all of her most sensitive, aroused pink areas and tease her ever closer to an orgasm; her fleshy tunnel seeming to increases its happy contractions along my length as I feel her becoming increasingly wet inside to completely bathe my member in her juices; the whole experience entirely too much for me even on just a mental and emotional level as I feel myself already lie very near an orgasm of my own, my tortured penis now jumping up and down inside her to thump against her inner sex as it leaks and squirts pre-cum into her depths; still I manage fight the urge to move myself to and fro through her heavenly hold so that I can achieve my dual climax...

Fingers moving away from Vaporeon's genitals and two her most lower nipples, my rubs glide upwards along her underbelly to find and play with her next, middle set of teats now; gently squeezing and tweaking the pink fleshy nubs in between my thumbs and index fingers as she coos out pleasurable 'eon...' noises of delight. Changing my treatment slightly after, I press my palms flat against the sides of her stomach to begin massaging her two center nipples in a circular motion with my thumbs as my other four move to lightly brush back and forth against her very top ones on her chest above; Vaporeon's quiet cries of ecstasy turning to that of loud 'eon!'s as I continue to tease, and tease her body; her crotch now lightly thrusting upwards against me every so often to hump into her master like the naughty, needy, wanting pokémon that she is; feeling my penis lightly shift back and forth along the insides of her wet clenching love canal as she struggles to increase her pleasure; her tail frantically flailing behind us and thumping the bed hard as its base wiggles between my thighs. Finally, I position my hands directly above the top of her chest and hover over the highest pair of Eevee cub feeders before moving in to gently pinch them between my thumbs and index finger, then lightly tweak and pull feral nipples before letting them slip away and motioning back downward with my palms and all ten fingers to gently rub and squeeze the entire breast area surrounding them; soon revisiting her bottom set of nipples after and making my way back to the center and top pairs to repeat the process a few times with varied treatment so that each teat and breast has received every kind; my actions only seeming to spur her on as she humps harder, and harder into me to maintain a steady rhythm; my penis not gaining anymore depth within her inexperienced female hole than before as my length runs back and forth along her insides, but moving a bit faster with increased friction and pleasure as her hindquarters rock upwards against me enthusiastically and her crotch repeatedly presses firmly against mine; sounds of lust an ever constant in the air as she continues to pant and cry happy 'eon!' mewls of delight.

Being able to tell from her reactions that she was getting very close a climax, I get ready to execute the final part of my well thought out, joint pleasure plan...

Sliding my hands back downwards against the undersides of one fine Vaporeon's body and making sure to brush my fingers against all six of her erect poké nipples to fold them down and have them spring back up while I do so, I find her crotch and gently start massaging the length of her vulva with my thumbs as it remains spread apart hugging the base of my fully buried penis, before then sliding both the ends of those two human defining digits just inside the top of her slit to find her clitoris there and sandwich the special bump of flesh between them; pokémon gasping for air as her breathing becomes even more exaggerated; all of her humpings immediately ceasing as I play with her super sensitive female g-spot and she lays back with chest heaving; the rest of her body trembling and shaking, clearly on the verge of erupting at any moment and more than ready for her master's seed.

Vaporeon's lithe form showing the beginning signs of what looks to be a most powerful orgasm as she lay beneath my on the bed, I lean forward to press my stomach and chest directly against hers, and then wrap my arms around her upper torso as I prepare to mate her in earnest; my head lightly bumping into the white frill of her neck as I feel the smoothness of her skin press to my body and the six stiff nipples lining her undersides, one area of her body in particular felt more extraordinary and vivid against me as soft vaginal walls constrict to become tight and rigid around my penis; her contractions still periodic but becoming increasingly faster paced, excited female flesh repeatedly squeezes and hugs me in an all loving mating embrace as one master finally begins humping into his heating pokémon maid; the air seeming void of all pleasant Vaporeon mewling noises and filled only with the sound of pokémon and human breathing heavily and the quiet wet squishing smacks of my member's length running through her moist, arousal juice heavy vaginal tunnel again, and again.

"EEEEEOOOONN!" She howls louder than I've ever hear her raise her delicate, high pitched feminine voice; screaming out in pleasure and surely having the cry fall upon at least the ears my neighbors as I feel her powerful tail press hard into the bed and her crotch raise upwards so very firmly into mine.

Suddenly poké vaginal walls become sporadic; clenching and pressing down against my member from every direction in rapid, random succession as I tighten my arms grip to hug my Vaporeon tighter and thrust faster to vigorously hump her writhing form.

"EON! EON! EON!" She continues to moan loudly as my penis runs back and forth hard through the quivering depths of her once unexplored, virgin female hole, squirming in climactic bliss under me as I mate with my favorite eeveelution like horny, rutting pokémon; she having no qualms about doing such a thing with a human and seemingly more than glad to do this with her master...

"VAPOREON VAPOR!" She roars again, telling me incomprehensible words in her poké speech as my body gives way and spills its essence into her excited mating mound; my constant humping into her seeming to sustain her orgasm longer than I ever could have hope for; her sex still vibrating, still hugging and releasing wildly in rippling waves along the length of my penis as its repeatedly pulled back and forth through my heating Vaporeon maid's form; my own human form joining her in that state of ecstasy as my sperm floods into her womb in thick gushing bursts and I cum hard inside her to accomplish a simultaneous climax like I had always imagined doing with her…

My body's liquid love ceasing to squirt itself into my pokémon and my physical pleasure slowly dying down as I stop all humping motions to remain hilted completely inside, the intense emotional feelings I seemed to have developed for her remain the same and at a constant high. Tiredly removing my hands from around Vaporeon's body, I lean further forward and bring them on the sides of her head to gently grip and pull it slightly upwards so that her muzzle lips can find mine; promptly pressing my human lips to the ends of hers to kiss her the human way now and show here that this was not just lust, but that I really do love her in every way imaginable and want to be with her always. Only but a second after this display of affection, her vaginal tunnel suddenly feels as though it's becoming utterly flooded with her juices; an extreme amount of warm liquids streaming along all sides of my penis, I can feel them so very well as they run fast into my tip before fleeing out however they can through our tightly fitting, interlocked genitals.

I've seen this happen too whenever a female Vaporeon cums in one of those erotic videos I'd often watch… They always seemed to produce ten times as much pleasure liquids as the other eeveelutions. It must come with the territory of being a water type...

Taking in the wonderful sensation of having a satisfied Vaporeon's ecstasy waters wash over my penis, her tongue abruptly darts forward to invades my mouth and my lips part to invite her inside; lightly sucking upon her long feral licker as it enters before running my own human one against its undersides to rub lickers; her vaginal juices continuing rush out and spray like a pokémon love geyser as massive amounts of female cum douse my crotch in a thin, sticky layer of wet bliss as she suddenly takes advantage of her master's penis still inside her and begins humping her crotch hard against me; her hindquarters rising and falling off the bed as she repeatedly uses her tail for leverage and grips my back hard with her forepaws to try and steady herself; desperately trying to rub my maleness hard against all the walls of her sex and using as much of my length as she can manage to.

Allowing her to do what she will as I pay attention to her motions curiously and we continue to kiss and lick, I soon feel the entirety of my maleness swiftly hilt incredibly hard into my pokémon's vagina. Breaking our kissing upon noticing a coy look on her face, I turn my head to look backwards and watch as she pushes her incredibly strong tail steadily and harder into the bed to lift the lower half of her body higher, and higher upwards against me, before finally it causes me to begin rolling off and she wraps her hind legs around my waist as she twists us both over completely so that we roll over to lay on our sides facing each other; Vaporeon gripping me tightly with forelegs, hind legs and sex all the while as she maneuver us into play with her tail and upper body wiggles. As soon as we get into this new position she quickly starts up again to furiously hump her crotch against mine; my penis being brought back and forth through her soaking wet, clenching folds as the rising flow of her female sex cum liquids lessens but remains still noticeable as I feel them slowly trickle upwards and over my length; wet sloshing slaps accompanying the motion of human member being pushed and pulled into a cum coated pokémon vagina as I continue to have sex with the heating Vaporeon maid who I love as I lay on my side and let her have her way with my body.

Our lips reconnect as her tongue dives inside my mouth, and her eyes close down upon a blushing blue face as genitals continue to mesh; my penis remaining inside Vaporeon as her tongue remains inside me and two beings attach, she appears to have become entirely wrapped up in the immense physical pleasures I have shown her was possible; the young female pokémon finally introduced to the feelings of mating as she laboriously thrusts licker and vulva against my body to achieve more, and more of the pleasurable sensations of having a male suckling and playing with her tongue as his special mating utensil is pushed and pulled back and forth along the confines of her sensitive female hole formerly used only for peeing.

My hands, still atop the sides her head and lightly massaging the ear frills there, I now slowly move them downwards along her neck, and then frill there before finding her upper back and pausing for a moment. Continuing from there, my hands make their way to the middle of her back, where I then press down so that her chest and the upper portion of her stomach are firmly against my own as I roll us over so that she is laying directly on top of me and I am beneath her; being careful not to disturb my pokémon's enthusiastic crotch thumping, mating motions as I shift.

Unwrapping her forelegs from where she had them around my upper torso and removing her tongue from my mouth, Vaporeon moves to gently place the bottom of both her forepaws on my chest and stand on them as she lift her head high into the air; my hands moving to slide downwards along her back and rest on either side of her haunches just above her tail as I feel her pads pressing down into my skin and her hind legs and paws straddling my waist.

"Eon! Eon! Vapor! Eon!" She whips her head back to howl and howl like a Mightyena calling out to the moon, muzzle pointing straight up as she heavily humps her hindquarters downwards against me; a few distinct and separate steady streams of her liquids now flowing down my length and testicles to leak down the sides of my crotch and thighs as she rides her master from above. "EON! EON! EON!" She absolutely loses it and increases her lusty verbalizations as my right hand finds its way to her rear end and I quickly insert my middle finger into tail hole to gently start thrusting in and out; the front half of my body lifting off of the bed as I move to do so and my face pressing up against the middle of her chest as I begin licking her top two breasts; tongue running over her left nipple some before moving to the right one as I do everything I possibly can to increase my pokémon's pleasure.

Suddenly I feel her place her forepaws on the back of my head and her tongue simultaneously begin lapping at my temple as we mate and rub and lick one another in a heated exchange of love and forbidden interspecies touching; Vaporeon bathing me in kisses and showering me with affection as I notice a change in her vagina's rhythmic clenchings and realize that playing with her tail hole was enough to bring my blue skinned goddess to another orgasm.

Stopping her constant downward pelvic thrusts against me, I remove my right hand's index finger from inside her tight little anus to place it parallel to my left on her right rump cheek, and then gently massage her behind there with both hands as I take in all the intricate happy reactions of her body as her pleasure peaks; blue skinned form beginning to rumble and shake against me as her visibly aroused, pink toned crotch rests against mine and my penis remains deep inside that heating mound of hers; vaginal tunnel in spasm as vulva shudders against my testicles and warm liquids come rushing out like a river of hot lust; my member damning the excited orifice as thick juices push their way out of her over heated sex however they can and cover me in a hot mess of sticky female cum; the clear, satisfied substance gushing out in randomly occurring waves, they were small at first, but now steadily increasing in size as her body starts producing tidal waves of watery love; my entire crotch, upper thighs, and lower stomach becoming utterly soaked in her happy wetness as it rushes out at incredible speeds to cover the lower half of my body in Vaporeon ecstasy excrement.

"Ee—Eeo... Eon... Vapor... Eon..." She pants hard as she slowly comes down from that second massive climax; her forepaws sliding downwards from where she placed them on the back of my head to my neck, and then upper back as her hold loosens and her tired body slumps downwards to lay over mine exhausted; pokémon vaginal juices turning to a slow trickle as she shifts positions and I'm forced to stop teasing her breasts with my tongue; her head now resting atop my left shoulder as I listen to her breathing happy and satisfied into my ear.

Gently rubbing and massaging her upper rump for a moment with the palms of my hands and fingers as I liked to do, I then move them upwards to place them on her upper back similar to how she had her forepaws placed on me. Her weight on me becoming slightly straining, we continue embracing each other in that way as I roll us over so that we are lying side by side and facing each other once more.

"Eon, eon vaporeon eon... Eon vapor eon vape..." She starts nuzzling my neck affectionately with her snout while talking softly to me; not understanding a word she's saying but feeling the strong connotation of love behind each and every one...

"I love you so much Vaporeon..." I tell her while hugging her tighter. "I admire everything about you from the bottom of your tail tip up to the frill on your head. But it's really your personality I love the most... My body has longed for yours, and I've wanted to do this with you for so long. But my heart has already long since been given to you..." I go on to say as she stops her nuzzling to stare into my eyes; blue orbs twinkling and fixed in a way I've never seen them.

"Eon!" She replies excitedly, giggling as she rolls away from my arms grip to lay flat on her back; my member at last leaving her body from where it has been placed in her vagina for quite some time now; twitching and jumping on the verge of orgasm as it slips out of her slippery female juice filled hole; the clear, thick, sticky substances clinging to her walls and seeming to super lubricate them in such a unique viscous coating that only added to the amazing sensation of mating with her.

Taking my left hand between both of her forepaws, Vaporeon grips the foreign appendage and nuzzles it some before beginning to slowly lick at my fingers.

"You know, Vaporeon, I've never had sex either… Err... Mated as you pokémon call it… until just now with you for the first time. I've never even thought about doing such a thing with another female human I'll have you know! Maybe with a pokémon or two... but those were just lust driven thoughts really. I've only ever felt this strong kind of emotional love towards you... Only ever wanted to be with you..." I finally admit how I truly feel about her; feeling entirely relieved as I tell her what I've been keeping bottled up for almost a year now...

"Vaporeon vapor..." She responds, pausing her motions as I talked before to listen to me, but now quickly going back to nuzzling my hand again while staring at me lovingly; my fingers slightly wet with pokémon saliva from a few of her gentle lickings as I now run them against the sides of her muzzle and cheek to pet her.

I watch on in awe as she opens the ends of her muzzle lips just slightly to then slowly engulf my index finger inside her maw, not breaking eye contact for a second as she then begins suckling on the digit like an Eevee trying to obtain some milk; my slowly fading erection springing back to life in hopes of feeling what my finger was as it remains encased by a fleshy warmth and is stroked and rubbed by velvety tongue; thoughts of how if she suckled on that special male nipple of mine she'd most definitely receive a white, milky substance quickly entering mind...

Turning my gaze downward to the lower half of her body as she continues to lay on her back, I find her hind legs spread wide apart and the end of her tail flicking anxiously against the bed; no lightly pink shaded area of her stomach and crotch remaining untouched by the female cum that seemed to come gushing out of her vulva whenever she orgasmed; the contours of her belly, upper thighs and vulva glistening wet.

Removing my index finger from her suckling maw with a quiet, wet pop sound, her tail's end begins to repeatedly flicking up and down in anticipation as I run that same finger slowly down her chest and then stomach before entering her nether regions and promptly slipping it into her sex; Vaporeon's maw becoming painstakingly vacant as I start gently thrusting my finger in and out of her vagina and she spread's her muzzle lips wide apart to pant and stare at me if making it clear she'd like my maleness inside now, I know the next time I cum will be the last for a while, and I want to make my heating pokémon lover feel as good as possible before my sex drive goes way; besides... whenever I pictured this day in my head, the second time I reached a climax I was always shooting my warm male liquids into her cute little tail hole and joining her in another double climax; nearly all of the videos I've seen of trainers and their female Vaporeon having sex, the male would take them in their tail hole at some point; I did some research online after noticing the pattern and people have said that some Vaporeon actually prefer to be mated there instead; something having to do with the nature their stretchy body structure or something like that, can't remember why exactly...

Removing my digit from between female folds and making sure to scrape it along the top wall of her vagina and rub it roughly against her clitoris to elicit a happy 'eeeon' moan as I do so, I then climb atop her as she remains laying on her back and straddle the base of her large tail with my thighs as I had once before. Penis standing hard and erect for my pokémon to see, Vaporeon watches intently as I grab the base of my shaft with my left hand and guide the tip to press it just inside her vulva and then begin rubbing the end of my maleness up and down long the most order folds of her vagina to collect any lubricating liquids I can there before finally sliding it all thee way downwards and out to press it gently into the center of her puckered tail hole entrance below; her eyes going wide in surprise as I slowly push my member inside to spread tight flesh apart and rub against dark, previously untouched areas; knowing full well that being a Vaporeon she will really enjoy it.

"Ee... Ee—Eon..." She huffs as I lean forward to hug her chest and slide the full length of my penis inside; finding the little orifice already quite moist and making entry very easy, powerful anal muscles tense to flex around me as I take yet another of my virgin Vaporeon's long sought after holes.

Stopping for a moment to double check and make sure that she really was okay with penetrating her there, I release my arm's grip of her torso to bring my hands upwards and rest them flat on her chest for a moment; only to feel her gently place both of her forepaws on top my hands soon after and find a grin spread wide across her muzzle lips; being given more than enough encouragement to proceed.

Taking her forepaws within hands, I hold the back of them in my fingers as I press the palms of my hands to her soft pads, and then slowly begin to gently rock my crotch against her hiney; inner Vaporeon tail hole flesh matching each one of my members thrusts with a squeeze after each time I carefully hilt myself into her.

"Eon... Eon... Eon..." My tired pokémon moans as I pick up my thrusting into her upper hindquarter entrance; laying on her back resting as I take over to do the work of moving my penis back and forth along the insides of her body to bring us both forbidden pokémon-human rubbing pleasures; the sheer tightness of her rhythmically clenching anus a constant reminder that this is not her vagina I am inside any longer as my maleness pushes hard through her slippery inner flesh and her stretchy Vaporeon body adjusts to accommodate my entire length again and again; disappearing completely inside her pink puckered ring to be met with a loving hug each time; gripping me hard before releasing and allowing me to swiftly hump into her again with a soft squishing sound.

Loosening both my hands grip of Vaporeon's forepaws, I slowly slide them downwards along her forelegs until reaching her chest; not stopping my pelvic thrusting into her cute little rump for one second as I move my hands with the intent of better using them to pleasure her. Hilting my member especially hard inside her and ceasing its in and out movements for a moment, I now lean forward with the front half of my body; pink flesh meeting pink and white flesh as I lay my stomach and chest on top of hers and maneuver my right hand upwards along the side of her body to place my palm on the back of her head. Lifting her head up slightly, I guide the ends of water eeveelution muzzle lips to my human ones before then promptly sticking my tongue in her maw and coyly snaking my left hand downwards to finds her crotch, where my index and middle fingers then dance over her mound and enter her sex; watching my pokémon squint in pleasure upon me finally once again touching her ever so sensitive female only parts and feeling her enthusiastically licking back against my tongue as I simultaneously occupy three of her body's orifices with my different appendages.

"Vaporeon! Vaporeon! Vaporeon!" She begins to mewl loudly into my mouth as I resume pounding her hiney with my crotch while and start pumping my index and middle fingers into her vagina to rub at the back wall of flesh as well; my other digits gently gripping the base of her vulva as I try to stimulate her sex as much as possible; finger tips feeling the incredible softness of her pussy lips and folds as I grind them up and out before pressing them back down inside; the ends of her muzzle lips vibrating against mine as her happy sounds find their way out from the sides of her maw.

Feeling Vaporeon's forepaws grip my back tighter, I can tell that my treatment is bringing her ever closer to an imminent orgasm, and suddenly I feel her body begin to react in other, less controllable ways as well as her vagina lightly contract against my thrusting fingers; now venturing as deep as I can get them into her depths as I press them directly against the top walls of her sex and then downward to roughly remove them from the base wall before repeating; seemingly digging at the sensitive fleshy hole for more of her much desired cum as I feel the different sets of her crotch and anus muscles going to work; my thrusting maleness continuously being clamped by her tail hole as my fingers are gently squeezed independently inside her female tunnel.

I want nothing more than to reach orgasm and fire my seed into her form as she writhes in a climax of her own, but the experience and sensations quickly become too much as I feel my pleasure begin swiftly reaching its peak and my foundation I built it up shaking and starting to topple; honestly not knowing how I lasted as long as I have, maybe my will to get her to orgasm alongside me helping to sustain me.

"Vaporeon... I… I love you..." I break my kissing of her tongue and lips to confess my love of her yet again, whispering the words into her ear as my right hand leaves its place on the back of her head to slide down the back of her neck before firmly gripping her lower back to help steady myself as I hump harder into her tail hole a few times and begin releasing my seed inside; my left hand feeling somewhat strained and stopping it's treatment inside her vagina to instead simply, and more comfortably, run the backs of my fingers along her slit as I cum; feeling that little nub of flesh near the top as I desperately attempt to continue pleasuring my pokémon.

"Ee—oon... Eee—oon... EEEOOON!" She huffs and then cries out in pleasure entirely too loud as the length of my penis is clamped hard inside her tail hole with no signs of letting up, hot male liquids continuing to lightly squirt from its tip and shoot far up inside her behind as anus muscles tense up and lock my place; quickly causing me to lean up right with the front of my body and removing my hand from her back so that I can watch her cum before me, I knew from her thunderous roar and her bodies reaction that she had fallen over that wonderful pleasure edge as well now.

Taking her vulva between either of my hand's index fingers and thumbs, I rub the mound of aroused pink flesh surrounding it with my palms as my fingers tease the slit itself to help coax the liquids out; feeling her vagina spasm under my touch as her female entrance winks and rapidly closes and opens against my prodding digits, I watch as Vaporeon wiggles the front half of her body back and forth on the bed happily.

First noticing a small stream of liquids begin gushing out and a quick burst shoot upwards in the air, I then witness a massive quantity of clear female juices spray higher upwards from between her vaginal lips like a pleasure fountain; Vaporeon watching her climactic display with me and panting extraordinarily hard as she cums for a third time; her cheeks very red now and deeply blushing at her body's unusual performance; no penis inside her erupting sex this time to stop the incredible amount of flowing love fluids she always seemed to produce from freely gushing out of her vulva, they rushed out of the awe inspiring orifice like the timid beginnings of a lust induced watergun attack.

"Vapor!" Vaporeon yips while quickly leaning forward to hug my upper chest; possibly overwhelmed with affection for me, or maybe just too embarrassed to have me watch her body behave in such a way, I felt her vulva press into my lower stomach and continue to stream its warm sticky liquids directly onto me now; the wet mess of ecstasy finding its way downwards along our hindquarters and pathing around my penis as it remained still deeply embedded within her tail hole.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

I suddenly hear a loud banging on my front door, and my heart sinks to the pit of my stomach for a brief second; not exactly panicking, but becoming anxious as I know that someone is right downstairs; if only they could see me now... my penis inside my pokémon's pooper as I continue to do forbidden things with the Vaporeon who I was madly in love with...

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Vaporeon breaks her hug and removes her forelegs from around me to stare at my face as find hers and stare back, and then she cocks her head to the side questioningly as if curious about what I was going to do about the door.

Standing up onto her hind legs as she often did (which I know is quite odd for a feral build pokémon, but I think it became a habit from reaching those high to get to shelves), she slowly raises her hindquarters upwards to release me from her tail holes embrace with a soft, quiet pop; none of my sperm finding a pleasant inter-species womb where it might vainly attempt to impregnate, it's now released from her anus as it falls in a thick sticky mass onto the bed below.

Listening to the faint sound of pokémon and human cum dripping onto the sheets as her heating vulva continues to leak a fine stream of clear liquids and my white ones now drop from the puckered entrance above, I simply sit there as Vaporeon places both forepaws on either of my shoulders and moves in closer to lick my forehead a few times affectionately; her head now slightly above mine as she stands tall on her hind legs and I remain awkwardly straddling the center portion of her tail with my thighs.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

I feel Vaporeon's tail twist underneath my legs and am given a view of her blue backside as she turns around and falls down to all fours to start walking away; her aquatic appendage slowly sliding out from underneath me as one pokémon maid clambers off the bed after having just mated for the first time, I just now notice how very soaked in female cum my bed has become as I realize where she's going off to.

"Wait! Vaporeon! I'll... I'll get the door. You just stay right here, I'll be right back okay?" I awkwardly tell her as I get off the bed as well and hurriedly put on my boxers and pants on; I doubt she understands that what we just did together is frowned upon by the vast majority of humans, OR if she even knows she should maybe clean up after doing such a thing? I mean, pokémon often mate right there in the daycare center with people watching… They don't have those kinds of social stigmas about sex that we humans have.

"Eon?" She questions, pausing her movements while motioning with her right paw reaching for the doorknob and looking back over her shoulder at me; her tail lifting up high while doing so like it always seemed to do when she reached up for things, she vividly reveals her sticky, Vaporeon cum covered behind to me; which would certainly be a hard one to explain away if whoever it is at the door saw her like that!

*KNOCK... KNOCK...*

"I'm coming!" I yell loud enough so the person at the door can hear me while simultaneously putting my shirt on and making my way to the door; Vaporeon jumping back onto my bed before then sniffing at the little bit of my white essence stains there amidst the large dampness her own surrounding it and soaking the sheets everywhere.

"You don't have to clean that mess up right away... I think I might like to have my bed sheets covered in your scent like that for a while." I tell her, feeling myself blush after admitting such a thing. "I'll be right back! I love you Vaporeon!" I go on to happily declare my love of her out loud once more; thoroughly enjoying being able to tell her those words openly now.

"Vapor vaporeon!" She barks back reassuringly to me as I shut my room's door and fly downstairs to answer to the knocking.

Opening the front door of the house I'm met with a middle aged woman tapping her foot impatiently, a bulging vein in her forehead and overall not very happy looking.

"What... The hell... Is going on in there..." My disgruntled neighbor asks, the name of whom not seeming to come to mind.

"Susan right?" I respond nervously, an excuse slot machine being turned on inside my mind as I watch various fake scenarios as to why Vaporeon could have been making such loud mewling noises spin round and round.

"Becky... My name's Becky... We've met once or twice before, but it's your Vaporeon maid who usually answers the door is it not? Why are you answering it? Is everything alright? I, in fact, first came over because I was worried. But when I heard you call back a minute ago I figured you must have just been ignoring me down here instead this entire time!"

"Listen, I..." I stall for more time as three black BARs slowly click into place and I hit the lie jackpot. "It's my Vaporeon… You see, she's pregnant and... she was just giving birth for the first time so... Yeah, I'm sorry if she was a bit loud..."

"Oh, really? I thought that sort of thing was no sweat for pokémon. Especially for one such as a Vaporeon, what with their stretchy type of body and all."

"Well, I think she was just a bit overly emotional about the whole thing! Hehe..." I hesitantly laugh; _oh God, she's on to me..._

"Can I see the egg?"

"The what?"

"..." Becky says nothing as she stares at me blankly.

"Oh right! The egg! Well the thing with that is, she's very protective of it! I even tried to pick it up myself but she just told me: 'vapor, vapor!' Like as if saying: 'no, no, no! you aren't touching this egg of mine!' Or something like that, you know what I mean? So, uhh, yeah! I better go check on her and see if she's doing alright! It was quite the ordeal for her! The whole giving birth thing I mean! So, byyeee!" I blurt out my sentences in staggered bursts, and then slowly start closing the door, trying to escape.

"Alright... Then..." She responds; obviously not buying it, but seemingly not caring enough to investigate any further.

Closing the door completely and leaning back against it to sigh in relief, I listen to Becky's footsteps slowly fade into the distance before motioning to walk back upstairs and towards my room.

"So, Vaporeon... I wanted to talk to you about..." I begin talking as I enter my room and then stop mid-sentence as I see what she's doing inside; my jaw dropping to silence my speech as I find her in an, awkward for a feral pokémon, sitting position on my bed, my laptop opened as It had been once before with that one video of a trainer having sex with his Flareon and taking her in her tail hole playing on the screen, Vaporeon leaning backwards and keeping herself propped up with her right foreleg as her left forepaw rested right on her own tail hole, I noticed gently thrusting her two center digits inside as she watched the pair intently.

"Seriously! How do you know how to use computers?"


End file.
